


Persistence Pays Off

by Righteous_Flame



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Righteous_Flame/pseuds/Righteous_Flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversaries are important of course, but they're usually not life-changing. This one, however, could prove to be an exception. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I've decided to add a couple follow-up chapters to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence Pays Off

The hero and the ruler of the Fire Kingdom happily stepped out of the tree house into the cool, night air, discussing the amazing anniversary dinner Jake prepared for them. This anniversary in particular celebrated the third year since they started dating again. It had not been an easy three years, however. From the very beginning, their relationship was already difficult with their physical differences. But now there was the added issue of Flame Princess being the ruler of an entire kingdom. Not only did her duties make finding time for dating difficult, but Finn also needed a flame shield or something similar just to enter her kingdom. Yet throughout all this hardship, they still gladly stayed together, giving these anniversaries an unspoken importance. 

The couple stood in front of the tree house, both holding an item behind their back. It had become something of a tradition that the last part of the anniversary night should be the exchanging of gifts. 

“Hey, can I go first this time?” Finn asked.

“What, is this a competition now?” Flame Princess jokingly asked.

“Nah, it’s just you got to go first the last two times, so I kinda just wanted to this time. Plus, I won’t feel as bad if your gift is way better than mine!” he laughed, brushing the hair out of his face. Over the years, he started letting his hair grow out again. Now, at 19, he’d let his some of his hair show from under his hat, covering some of his forehead.

“Sure, go right ahead!”

“Alright, cool, cool.” he stammered a little, fidgeting with the gift behind his back. “Okay, so me and Jake were goin’ through the Pasta Dungeon, and there was tons of sick loot everywhere! Most of it was noodle-themed, but then I found a huge chest with tons of treasure! And in it, I found this!”

He held out his hands, displaying a gorgeous golden bracelet. It was incredibly ornate with swirling engraved designs, and adorned with many multicolored jewels.

“Woah…” she uttered. Her body brightened as she admired the opulent bracelet shimmering in the moonlight.

“This one caught my eye” Finn continued, “because it was the raddest, most beautiful one I could find. And, well… that reminded me of you.” he said with a bashful smile. “Heh, sorry, that’s cheesy as heck.”

Flame Princess blushed a little and smiled at the -- admittedly very corny -- compliment.

“May I put it on you, my king?” Finn asked with a slight bow.

“You’re such a goof.” she giggled and presented her hand.

Kneeling down a little, Finn gently and carefully slipped the bracelet onto her fiery wrist. The shining gold of the bracelet blended somewhat with her similarly golden skin, while the brightly colored jewels provided a stunning contrast.

“Thanks so much, Finn! I love it!” she said, brushing her fingers along its surface.

“Awesome! It also has the power to conjure a bowl of spaghetti. But, uh, you can just ignore that part.” he chuckled.

“Oh. Uh, okay…” FP raised an eyebrow. “…Anyway, now it’s my turn. Actually, I got you jewelry too… kinda.”

“Oh, really?” he asked. Finn wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of wearing jewelry, but he didn’t let it show.

“Well, it’s actually a lot more important than just jewelry.”

She held out her hand to show a bright yellow amulet dangling from her fingers. The amulet was imbued with a single polished crimson gem. Other than that it was fairly unassuming, nowhere near as opulent as Finn’s gift. Still, Finn’s eyes lit up when he saw it. If there’s one thing he knew, it’s that amulets always have some sort of magic associated with them. He wasn’t a fan of jewelry, but magic amulets were a different story!

“Oooh, shiny!” Finn said, taking a closer look at it. “So, what makes it important?”

“Well… why don’t you try it on first?” she asked, handing him the amulet.

“Alright!” He slipped the amulet onto his neck. 

As soon as he did, and to his surprise, Flame Princess reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it tight with both of her hands. Finn instinctively winced, expecting burning pain to accompany the hand-holding. But to his astonishment, there was no pain. In fact, for the first time, he could actually feel her tender hands without the searing pain. Sure, he could touch her with gloves or a flame shield, but neither of those allowed him to actually feel her.

He stared at their hands with his mouth agape. “What the? How the? But you’re-… Huh?” he stammered.

She smiled at his confusion. “It’s a fire amulet. It imbues the wearer with the power of flame itself, meaning you can’t be hurt by fire or heat.”

Finn lifted his free hand to hold hers even tighter, savoring the new sensation of being able to feel her. “How on Ooo did you get this?! I didn’t even know magic like that existed!” he said excitedly.

“Well, it didn’t exist! At least, not until now.” she explained. “It’s something I’ve been working towards for a while now. The Fire Kingdom’s always been known for brute force, never science or research. So a few years ago, not long after I became king, I created a research and development branch to help us become more advanced. The first thing I had them work on was this amulet. It took a team of some of the best wizards and alchemists I could find to create this new magic. And even then, it took years of work to complete it. In fact, it was only recently finished.”

“Woah…” Finn looked down at the amulet dangling from his neck. “And after all that work, you’re giving it to me?”

“Well duh!” she chuckled. “That’s why I had it built! It was intended for you!”

Finn smiled with a blush and pulled her in for a tight hug. He kissed her on the cheek, ecstatic that he no longer had to worry about singeing his lips. “You’re the best, FP.” he said. “I couldn’t ask for a better gift. Or a better girlfriend.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few more moments, happy that they both now had the ability to feel each other’s skin, their warmth. Flame Princess was the one to finally break the hug, as there was one other thing she had planned for tonight. 

“Well… there actually was something I wanted to ask of you, Finn.” she said, poking her fingers together and shyly looking to the side.

“Sure, anything!”

“Now that you have that amulet, you can safely enter the Fire Kingdom at any time. So I was wondering…” She paused, a slight blush across her face. “Do you want to… move in with me? In my castle?”

Finn’s eyes widened at the unexpected request. He didn’t expect such important stuff to be happening tonight. “Wow…Y-you really mean it?”

FP couldn’t tell if he was excited by the prospect, or hesitant. “Yes! My quarters are huge, and more than big enough for both of us. O-or I could get us separate rooms, if you prefer! I know it’s a big change, but there are plenty of dungeons and monsters and stuff in the Fire Kingdom too!” Her worry that he would decline the offer began to show as her flames began to flare a little.

Finn gave a light-hearted chuckle. “Relax, FP! Of course I’ll move in with you! But not for the dungeons. It’s because I want to be with you.” He paused. “Well, the dungeons are a nice plus!” he added with a laugh.

Flame princess breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m really glad, Finn. With all my kingly duties and stuff, it was so hard to even meet with you. It’ll be really nice to have you so… close.” She smiled and pulled him in tighter. “Are you sure you’re okay with it? It won’t get in the way of your adventuring?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Just means a little more walking, is all.” he reassured.

“Will Jake be fine with it?” she asked. “He won’t be able to stay at the castle too, since it’ll take a while to make another amulet.”

“Heh, actually Jake was planning on moving in with Lady Rainicorn soon anyway. I woulda been alone here so, uh, I’m actually really glad you asked!” he smiled, scratching his neck. “Besides, I’m sure he’ll say its okay. I’m 19, I gotta move out eventually!”

“Yeah, it’s fine, dude! Go live with your lady!” a deep, gravelly voice called out from above them.

The couple looked up to see the dog in question lazily viewing them from one of the tree house’s windows. Flame Princess was visibly angry that he had intruded on their intimate moment. Finn, on the other hand, wasn’t terribly concerned. Butting in had become something to be expected from Jake.

“How long have you been watching us?” FP demanded.

“Whole time.” Jake responded, munching on leftovers.

“You should know by now I don’t like being spied on, Jake.”

“That’s not spying! What you were talking about does pertain to me, after all!” he said confidently.

“But you… That doesn’t… ugh!” she grunted in frustration, giving up trying to reason with him.

Finn frowned seeing his brother and girlfriend bickering. “Mayyyyybe it’s a good thing Jake can’t live with us…” Finn mumbled to himself.


End file.
